Cutie Smile Pretty Cure!
Cutie Smile Pretty Cure! (キューティー スマイル プリキュア！ Kyūtī Sumairu Purikyua!) is the first generation series created by CureKanade. It is the generation series of Smile Pretty Cure! and is to have 49 episodes. The themes for the show are fairy tales, royalty, rainbows, smiles and adventures. Like Mirai Path Pretty Cure!, the fanseries will build up on info like normal Pretty Cure series as time goes by. Story : Cutie Smile Pretty Cure! Episodes Märchenland is once again in trouble when Never Ending Kingdom attacked the palace. Cure Cheer defended the kingdom as best as she could but knew she would never be able to defeat Never Ending Kingdom. So on Earth, Cure Cheer disguised herself as Kansei Natsuko and began searching for Pretty Cure partners. She than met Mabayui Shione, who became Cure Cutie and agreed on defeating Never Ending Kingdom to bring smiles back to Märchenland. Together with the children of the original Smile Pretty Cure!, Shione and Natsuko battle Never Ending Kingdom with an unexpected twist in the middle. Characters Pretty Cure Mabayui Shione (眩い シオネ Mabayui Shione)/ Cure Cutie (キュア キューティー Kyua Kyūtī) She is the new main character of Cutie Smile Pretty Cure! She is a stubborn girl who enjoys modelling. Shione is very good with fashion and has a big love for sweets. As Cure Cutie, her signature colour is pink and she has the power of healing. Kansei Natsuko (歓声 なつこ Kansei Natsuko)/ Cure Cheer (キュア チア Kyua Chia) She is the other main character of Cutie Smile Pretty Cure! She is a Cure from Märchenland who came down to Earth with Lucky. She has a fun personality and is very popular. As Cure Cheer, her signature colour is purple and she has the power of steel. Hoshizora Egao (星空 エガオ Hoshizora Egao)/ Cure Joy (キュア ジョイ Kyua Joi) Egao is the youngest daughter of Hoshizora Miyuki at the age of thirteen. She is very cheeky, and is never seen without a smile on her face. Egao loves seeing everyone happy. As Cure Joy, her signature colour is peach and she has the power of holy light. Taylor Shunu (テイラー シュヌ Teirā Shunu)/ Cure Amber (キュア アンバー Kyua Anbā) Shunu is the only child of Brian and Akane. She is fourteen years old and has a kansai dialect like her mother. Shunu is best friends with Egao and Sen and loves softball. As Cure Amber, her signature colour is orange and she has the power of fire. Kise Sen (黄瀬 セン Kise Sen)/ Cure Fairy (キュア フェアリー Kyua Fearī) Midorikawa Toki (緑川 トキ Midorikawa Toki)/ Cure April (キュア エイプリル Kyua Eipuriru) Aoki Nina (青木 ニナ Aoki Nina)/ Cure Mermaid (キュア マーメイド Kyua Māmeido) Mascots Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī) Lucky is the mascot for Shione and Natsuko. She came down to Earth with Cure Cheer (Natsuko) to search for the new Pretty Cure and collect the missing Cure Gems so Märchenland can be saved from going into despair. Paradise (パラダイス Paradaisu) Never Ending Kingdom Yakusha (ヤクシャ Yakusha) Akanbe (アカンベー Akanbē) Kemono (ケモノ Kemono)/ Tokiya Syo (時也 ショ Tokiya Syo) Morgana (モルガナ Morugana) Kageno (カゲノ Kageno) Enma (エンマ Enma) Items Dear Palette (ディア·パリット Dia· Paritto) - The Dear Palette is the transformation item for Shione and Natsuko. They must say Pretty Cure Magical Translate! to transform into their respective Pretty Cure forms. Unlike the Smile girls, the two girls use a Dear Stylus to touch the screen and transform. Dear Stylus (ディア スタイラス Dia Sutairasu) - The device that helps Shione and Natsuko transform. The girls must draw the gold smile emblem on the Dear Palette screen so they can transform. Laugh Pact (ラーフ・パクト Rāfu· Pakuto) - The Laugh Pact is the transformation device for the five Smile girls. They must say Pretty Cure Smiling Charge! to transform into their respective Pretty Cure forms. They use the Cure Gems to help them transform. Cure Gems (キュア・ジェムズ Kyua· Jemuzu) Category:Cutie Smile Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade's New Series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:CureKanade Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime